


Nightmares, Video Games and Sleeping Snipers

by GingerAnn



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Nightmares, pre-WinterHawk if you want, sort of MCU compliant, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:36:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4618761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GingerAnn/pseuds/GingerAnn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a nightmare, Clint can't get back to sleep, so he plays a video game.<br/>After a nightmare, Bucky can't get back to sleep, so he watches Clint play a video game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares, Video Games and Sleeping Snipers

**Author's Note:**

> This really doesn't follow any sort of canon aside from Clint being brainwashed by Loki and Bucky being brainwashed by HYDRA. So, maybe movie canon? All I know is Bucky doesn't want to kill the Avengers and they're all just hanging out at the Tower, or something... I don't know, I was just bored, had the prompt "nightmare" and my pen vomited this out.

Clint woke up with a shout. He was covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"It was just a nightmare," he whispered into the dark rubbing his hands over his face. Just a realistic nightmare involving a glowing blue cube and a laughing god in green, gold and black.

Clint looked at the alarm clock and groaned when he seen he had only had about two hours of sleep.

He thought about going back to sleep, but knew it wasn't going to happen. So, instead he got out of bed.

He went to the kitchen first. For coffee. Lots of coffee. After he had a mug full of glorious coffee, Clint went to the living room. He had hours before anyone else would be up. So, Clint settled in for his favorite thing to do when no one was around. Video games. Natasha teased him about his love of video games. He said she was just jealous because she couldn't even figure out how to play Mario.

Clint was in the middle of a battle on his game when someone sat down next to him on the couch. He glanced out of the corner of his eye to see Bucky.

"Hey," Clint said. "Are people waking up?"

"No. It's only two in the morning," Bucky replied.

"Oh. Couldn't sleep?"

"Nightmares," Bucky grumbled.

"Yeah, same," Clint said.

They were silent as Clint continued fighting ogres.

"What are you playing?" Bucky asked after a couple minutes.

"It's called Dragon Age. I picked it up recently 'cause you can be an archer."

"You are such an archery nerd," Bucky said with a laugh.

"Oh yeah," Clint said grinning at him. "It's a pretty fun game though. Wanna try?" He held out the controller.

"Nah, I'll just watch."

After a little while, Bucky fell asleep. Clint probably wouldn't have noticed but the other man slowly fell over so his head was on Clint's shoulder.

"Well, this could be awkward," Clint muttered, but he wasn't about to wake the Winter Soldier. He didn't have a death wish.

Around eight that morning Natasha walked into the living room with a bagel and mug of coffee.

She almost sat on the couch but realized someone was already there. Two someones. Bucky was laying on his back, legs hanging off the end of the couch, head pillowed on Clint's thigh. Clint's head was resting on the back of the couch, one hand was still holding a video game controller, the other was resting on Bucky's bare chest. Both were sleeping peacefully.

Natasha grinned and left the room without a noise.

A couple minutes later there was a sign draped across the doorway to the living room that said "DO NOT DISTURB - SNIPERS SLEEPING".

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr: http://gingerann.tumblr.com/


End file.
